Just to make you happy
by kodokuna-san
Summary: A YamaxTsuna fic! A girl transfers in Tsuna's school and develop feelings for Tsuna, however, Yamamoto likes her! BUT! Tsuna likes Yamamoto! What should Tsuna do? It was a totally complicating love-triangle! 8027!
1. Admiration in your eyes

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Ok, so I find some pairings very interesting, and I plan to make different kinds of pairings story… and this is the first EVER story! Yay! Cheer for me my readers! Anyway… I hope you guys enjoy this! Uhm, 8027 right? YamaxTsuna!

* * *

_Tsuna's POV_

"Ittekimasu!" I yelled as I ran out the house with a bread chewed in my mouth "Ittarashai Tsu-kun!" came my mother's voice.

'_Another day!' _I said in my thoughts _'I can't wait to see Gokudera-kun…and…especially Yamamoto.'_ I blushed at the thought and imagination of Yamamoto smiling at me.

I really like Yamamoto, even though he is a guy. Like me. At first, as soon as I realized my feelings for him, I immediately denied it. I mean we were both guys! And I just can't accept it! But sooner or later, I soon gave in and just accepted the facts.

After all, they did say always listen to your heart, right?

If you're wondering why I suddenly like him, well it's because… his smiles just captures my attention, and his friendly aura makes me want to stick to him so much, and he is a very good guy! Oh and also humble!

"Oi! Tsuna!"

'_Yamamoto!'_ I immediately finish the toast in my mouth and spoke "O-ohayo Yamamoto!"

Yamamoto gave me one of his usual cheery smiles "Ohayo." He suddenly looks at me, he suddenly wipes something off my face "Y-Yamamoto?" I felt my face grow hot as I felt his soft touch.

"Haha, sorry about that Tsuna, you had bread crumbs on your face." He said as he retreats his hand and puts it behind his head while scratching it.

I smile back "O-oh! I-it's fine! Thanks for wiping i-it off!" I mentally smack myself for stuttering.

"Juudaime!" I immediately turn my head behind me and saw Gokudera-kun waving as he run towards us.

He stops in front of us and gave his usual greeting to me while bowing ninety degrees.

"O-ohayo Gokudera-kun!" I said while waving both my hands in front of me, signaling him to stop bowing already.

It was always the usual routine. And I was getting pretty tired of it. I want to let Yamamoto know how I feel for him. And then, we would be together. But… there are always things that hold me back. What if he doesn't accept my feelings? What if he'll think it's a joke and I'll just end up embarrassed? What if… what if he'll prefer a girl than me? Of course that is the most possible thing ever! But… it won't hurt to try right? Maybe he prefers guys or something.

I sighed, love is so…complicating and risk-taking. If the person you like was once a good friend of yours and he/she doesn't accept your feelings, you'll both end up ignoring each other and such, breaking your friendship.

Scary. I know. That's why… I'm very cautious on everything I do and also careful of my actions so that I won't really make my feelings so obvious for him.

"Sigh" he's so dense.

"Hey Tsuna." His face went near mine. _He's too close!_ I immediately squeak at that realization. "Ya-Ya-Yamamoto!" I could feel my heart pounding so fast and hard that I think my ribcage will crack.

"Oi teme! How dare you get near Juudaime!" I heard Gokudera-kun yell and blocks me from my rain guardian.

"Ahahaha, warii warii… Tsuna was spacing out and I was getting worried." Yamamoto said with his usual grin

I blush as I heard him say 'worried'.

'_Y-Yamomoto was worried? Ack- I sound like a school girl!'_ Tsuna mentally smack himself for the second time.

"Anyway, shall we head to school before Hibari bites us to death?"

"H-hai!"

"Tch. Baseball-idiot."

* * *

And so we arrived in school in the nick of time. We chatted at my desk as usual while the teacher hasn't arrived yet. Then the classroom's door slides open, revealing our teacher. The students immediately went back their seats, as well as Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun.

"I know this is sudden class… but we have a new student who'll be joining us today." The teacher announced while looking in a sheet of paper. "Naoki-san, please enter."

I look at the classroom door as it slides open yet again. Revealing a simple looking girl. She has black colored hair and light brown eyes. Her hair, which probably reaches up to her waist, was tide into a neat ponytail. And of course, she wore our school uniform.

She seems pretty shy, considering that she won't look at us.

"Naoki-san, please introduce yourself." The teacher spoke

'Naoki' took a deep breath and spoke "M-my name is Mariko Naoki! P-please take good care of me!" and with that she took a bow, letting her hair fall down her shoulder, she immediately tries to push her hair behind her. She looked really nervous. I suddenly heard a chuckle. I soon found myself looking at Yamamoto, the one who was chuckling. I suddenly felt something prickle in my heart.

"Uhh, right… Ms. Mariko Naoki just arrived here in Namimori. So… Sawada…" the teacher suddenly look at me, causing me to stand up my seat in surprises, earning some silent laughs "H-hai?"

"Please show Naoki-san around Namimori after classes or at weekends." The teacher stated

I look at Naoki, she was looking at me, and as soon as she realized I was staring at her she looks away with a light blush "Uhh, h-hai…" I answered looking back at the teacher.

"Ok, Naoki-san you're seat is just right beside Itsuki-san…"

* * *

Morning classes were now done, and we were finally having lunch break. I'm pretty starved after doing PE.

"Finally…" I mumbled while stretching my stiff body. Yamamoto and Gokudera approaches me.

"Juudaime! Let's have lunch!"

"Uhh, hey Tsuna…" I turn my attention to Yamamoto

"Nani?" I ask, he gave me a grin "Why don't we invite the new student?" he said pointing at the girl who was now taking out her bento silently on her desk "She seems pretty lonely."

"Uh, sure. Why not?" I answered back with a small smile. I could feel the familiar prickle in my heart _'Why?'_

"Tch. Do whatever you want." Gokudera said crossing his arms, he probably didn't like more company.

Yamamoto immediately approaches the young girl and spoke to her like he knew her for ages. Those are practically one of the good characteristics Yamamoto had… however, the girl seemed to be too shy as she gave him a small nod.

Suddenly… I was surprise to see something pass in Yamamoto's eyes… it was something between happiness and… something I couldn't even make him feel for me.

_Admiration…_

* * *

One word, one meaning… reviews please! I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Love at first sight

Hey there everyone! Thanks for reading my story! :D

**ninja-master-of-the-moon****: **Oh really? You like making Tsu-chan jealous? Hmm…

**Myu Kuran:** I see you don't like the pairing but the plot is interesting, don't worry. I might make a story with a different pairing next time!

**AoiBaraKa: **Gee thanks, well I'm not so sure if I'll pair Gokudera with anyone… I just plan on going on with the story…trying to go with its flow… XD

**2772li****: **Oh really? I can't wait to read it! :D Good luck with it and thanks for the review!

Now on with the story! XD (Augh, I forgot to put the title of chapter 1. -.-)

* * *

**Chapter 2!**

_Love at First sight_

_Tsuna's POV_

On our way to the rooftop, I watched Yamamoto chat to the girl with a huge grin, while the girl just kept looking to him and back to the ground shyly. I frowned. Why is Yamamoto giving her so much attention? I know that he is always like that to other people…but…

"Juudaime, is there something wrong?" Gokudera's voice snaps me back from my thoughts.

"Uh h-hai!" I spoke and look back to the pair _'Yamamoto…' _I look down at my feet _'I hope I'm not right…'_ I unconsciously grip my chest.

* * *

And so we finally arrived at our destination and started having our lunch. Yamamoto suddenly excused himself as he _finally _realized he forgot his bento. I tried telling him that, but he was too busy with Naoki-san. And that was the first time Yamamoto ignored me. I frowned as I watch Yamamoto leave.

There was an awkward silence…

Gokudera was taking a nap, completely forgetting his own lunch.

I suddenly heard something fall, and look at the source, Naoki-san dropped her lunch. I felt pity as I watch the poor girl try to gather the wasted food back in her lunchbox. Gokudera however, was still asleep. I sighed and went to help her.

"P-please! You don't need to!" Naoki-san immediately said as I pick up some of her wasted food.

"Ah- no, it's fine. Just let me help you." I said with a smile. She suddenly blushes and looks back down.

"I haven't introduced myself have I? How rude of me." I said, trying to make a conversation.

"N-no! Not all!" she said looking at me and looking back down to pick up another wasted eggroll.

"O-ok then, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, you can call me Tsuna if you want to! Nice to meet you." I said with a smile

"Y-you can call me Mariko t-too!" she said, her expression suddenly full of determination, but immediately looks away "I-if you want to…" she added shyly.

I smile at her, and she gave me a shy smile. I suddenly remember her lunch.

"Ah! You're probably starving! Here! You can have my lunch, Mariko-san!" I said putting my bento on her lap.

"N-no! I really can't!" she immediately said trying to give the bento back to me.

"It's fine, I'm not hungry anyway." All of a sudden, my stomach growled. I blushed, darn stomach. She giggles at this, and soon stop as her stomach growled as well. She looks down in embarrassment, I could see her face turn red. I sweat-drop.

"Well then why don't we just do it like this? Let's just share my lunch. Ok?" I said while opening my bento, she nodded.

Before we could start eating, Yamamot arrives "Warii, warii neh? Some of my club members had to talk with me… sorry if I took so long."

Tsuna shook his head with a smile "N-no it's fine…you're probably busy for the upcoming tournament next week right?"

Yamamoto grins "Yap! That's right!" he looks at Naoki and noticed her lunch looking a bit… messy. His grin disappear "What happened?"

"I-uh, well… drop it… b-but S-Sawa-I mean Tsuna-san is going to share some lunch…s-so it's ok." Mariko-san said

Yamamoto looks at me, I suddenly notice something in his eyes, he somewhat look…_jealous_…but he soon gave me a grin and looks back at the raven haired girl "Really? That was nice of Tsuna! I'll share mine too! Did you know that sharing food with other people makes the food more delicious?" and so I watched Yamamoto start making another conversation.

* * *

Time passed by so quickly that classes already ended. I start putting my notebooks in my bag and suddenly saw Yamamoto approach Mariko-san. I clutch the notebooks I was holding and close my eyes tightly, _'Why Yamamoto?'_ I immediately shook my head _'What am I saying? I'm making it sound like Yamamoto is betraying me.'_ I stared at the two chatting and look back at the notebooks with a sad face.

"Juudaime!" I almost fall off my chair at Gokudera's sudden appearance

"W-what is it Gokudera-kun?" I said trying to calm myself.

He suddenly bows down "Gomenasia Juudaime! But I have to go to Italy tomorrow right away! And so I need to go home right away and pack my things for tomorrow!"

"Uh, sure! I-it's fine Gokudera-kun!" I said waving my hands in front of him

"A-ARIGATO JUUDAIME! YOU'RE SO KIND!" and then just like that he left.

I watched Gokudera's fleeting figure and just sighed. I look back at Yamamoto and Mariko-san, Mariko was shaking her head with a shy smile, Yamamoto suddenly look upset but just nodded anyway.

'_He's probably asking her if he could accompany her home.'_ I grabbed my aching chest yet again. Mariko-san then left while waving at Yamamoto, Yamamoto kept waving until she was out of sight.

Yamamoto looks at me and grinned, he approached my desk "I guess it's only the two of us…"

I blush at those words, but then I immediately ask "Eh? You know Gokudera-kun was leaving?"

"Yeah, he said that he had to go to his mother's death anniversary…" Yamamoto said

I frowned, no wonder why Gokudera-kun looked like he was in a rush.

I then look at Yamamoto, he was staring out the window, I look out the window and saw Mariko-san walking out the school gate. I felt my frown deepen "A-ano Yamamoto…"

Yamamoto immediately looks at me with his usual smiles "Nani, Tsuna?"

I blushed and look down "D-do you like… Mariko-san?" I bit my lip after I said the stupid question. Why did I ask that? What if he said 'yes'? Then what? If he said 'yes', then isn't that already like a rejection to my feelings for him, only in a different version?

Yamamoto's smile disappeared and his eyes shadowed "I'd be honest to you Tsuna, I felt jealous when Mariko called you by your first name while she calls me by the last…"

I blinked.

"And I also noticed that, she probably _likes_ you…"

My eyes widen at those words _'W-WHAT? She likes me?"_ I mentally scream in my head _'N-no way!'_

"But…"

I immediately look up and saw Yamamoto giving me a competitive grin "But I won't lose to you Tsuna! I'll manage to make her like me…"

I felt my eyes widen and my heart prickle "S-so Yamamoto… y-you really… l-like… how?"

"Let's just call it love at first sight…" Yamamoto said with a grin, he was so dense at that time that he didn't even notice that I was gonna faint from total shock.

* * *

Sorry if it's short…. I feel sleepy… and I couldn't keep up anymore… so please review! I'll make it up at the next chapter if I can. Reviews please again!


	3. Baka

**doremishine itsuko****: **Thanks for liking! =D

**ninja-master-of-the-moon****:** Yap! Here's my update!

**ilYama****Tsuna7227li****:** Oh, okie, okie…. Sorry for the mistake! Anyway! Please enjoy!

**Myu Kuran****:** Well! Here's my new update! Please enjoy it while you can!

* * *

**Chapter 3!**

_Baka..._

_Tsuna's POV_

I hug my pillow tightly while my eyes were tightly shut. _I hate this! _I bit my lower lip.

'_Everything was so wrong!' _I felt my eyes sting

'_Yamamoto is jealous of me and he thinks I'm trying to challenge him for a girl's heart even though I have no interest for it!' _I clutch my pillow

'_What should I do? I never knew Mariko-san liked me…should I accept her feelings so that she won't steal Yamamoto's heart instead?'_ I shook my head, what a stupid idea!

I think and think…until I noticed that it was going late and I needed to go to sleep for I still had classes for tomorrow. I could feel the affects of sleepiness hit me and soon fell into slumber…

_I felt a light breeze and the warmth of the sun's ray hit my face…_

_I open my eyes…I was in a beautiful field of flowers…I sat up, I look at my hands, they somewhat look…transparent? Am I a soul or something?_

_I heard giggles and chuckles._

_I look around… so I wasn't alone?_

_My eyes lands on a couple. The couple was having a picnic together, I got near the couple, a bit curious to whom they were…and my eyes widen as I realized who they were._

"_Mariko-san…a-and…Y-Yamamoto?"_

_The both were talking to each other, not even aware of my presence…_

_Yamamoto was wearing a magnificent and a breath-taking smile. A smile that even I couldn't make him do._

_I felt the familiar prickle in my heart…but this one was more painful… too painful that I just couldn't stand the pain! My eyes were teary again._

'_Yamamoto! Yamamoto!' I thought desperately "I-…" I tried to reach the Yamamoto who was still unaware of my presence… I could see my hand blocking his face as I try to reach to him…_

_From the gap between my fingers, I saw him look at me "Y-Yamamoto…?"_

_He suddenly gave me a serious look with a frown "I won't lose to you Tsuna…"_

"NO! YOU GOT IT WRONG!"

I sit up while panting, I felt a tear trickle down his face. I didn't know why, but I felt really sad. I hated this. I hated it so much!

I clutch my head.

_Yamamoto…_

* * *

I yawn while walking by the road. I wasn't able to go back to sleep after the disturbing nightmare. Yamamoto's serious face flashes in my mind as the sentence 'I won't lose to you Tsuna…' echoes with it.

"Augh…" I ruffle my hair, I then felt another yawn attack me. Wow, I must be really tired.

Because of my drowsiness, I couldn't focus as I walk. As I was about to cross a road, without looking at the sign if it was safe, I felt a hand grab mine.

"Ch-chotto matte! Tsuna-san!" a familiar soft voice came, and as I was about to look back, a huge truck passes by where I was suppose to cross while honking, causing me to snap out of my drowsiness.

One thing came into my mind… _'THAT WAS A NEAR DEATH EXPERIENCE!' _I tried to calm myself and prevent myself from fainting. I look back to my savior and realized that the one who saved me was Mariko-san, who sighed in relief.

"I-it's a good thing I caught you just in time, Tsuna-san." She said with a small smile

"A-arigatou Mariko-san! I would've been dead by now if it weren't for you!" I said grabbing her hand gratefully, giving it a light squeeze.

I look up and noticed her face turning a deep shade of red.

_"And I also noticed that, she probably __likes__ you…"_

I immediately let go of her hand and spoke "W-well, shall we go?" I asked giving her a small smile. She nodded and follows me as I started walking.

* * *

"Hey there Tsuna!" I look up to see Yamamoto by the school's gate. My heart lightens up as I saw him with his usual smile.

"Y-Yamamoto! Ohayo!" I said as he approaches us.

As soon as Yamamoto's eyes landed on Mariko-san, his smile became brighter… I felt my mouth twitch into a frown and immediately look away.

"Ohayo Mariko…" he said grinning

"Ohayo…" Mariko replied with her usual shy tone

I then watch as Yamamoto swung his arm to Mariko-san's shoulder and (almost) drag her while starting his usual chat with Mariko-san who seemed a bit flustered as she kept looking back at me then back at Yamamoto.

Luckily, he didn't seem to notice, I felt a bit relief, I really don't want to see Yamamoto give me one of those jealous stares…

I watch as Yamamoto and Mariko-san walk before me with a bit of envy… my chest once again felt heavy. I shook my head _'I shouldn't give up! I'll just do what Yamamoto is doing! Trying to grab the attention of someone he likes!'_

I immediately catch up to the both and stopped beside Yamamoto "A-ano! Yamamoto, have you done your homework?' I mentally slap myself, why was I asking about his homework?

Yamamoto looks at me and grins "Yap."

I felt heat run up my face as he grinned "O-oh… a-and what about baseball? Is it going well?"

"Yeah, but we haven't had practice lately since our test are coming soon." Yamamoto answered with his usual grin

"I-I see, so when's the next tournament?" I said now fumbling with his fingers

""Well, probably a few weeks after the tests, why do you ask?"

"I-I just want to cheer you on i-in your next game!" I reluctantly look up, and saw him smile, now I was positive I was going red when he gave me that soft smile.

"Thanks Tsuna!" his smile became warm

"N-no probl-"

"You'll come and cheer with me too right, Mariko?" he said turning to the girl who was silent all along

"E-eh? A-ah hai!" she said a bit flustered

Yamamoto chuckles while I gave her a weak smile as she looked at me and her face immediately went red.

-Classroom-

We were a bit early as soon as we arrive. As usual, Yamamoto was surrounded by some other guys and girls, boy was he so popular, while I sat by my desk opening some notes while trying to understand them.

"I can't understand them!" I said as I scratched my head, I then heard a soft giggle behind me, and immediately look at the source, it was Mariko. As soon as she noticed me, she immediately covered her mouth and her cheeks were immediately tainted with pink.

"Ah Mariko-san, I didn't know you were there. Is there something you need?" I said smiling at her

She nodded "C-can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"C-can I ask you outside?"

"Oh sure…" she then walk towards the door of the room while I followed, not even noticing that Yamamoto was staring at us.

* * *

"R-remember when the teacher asked you t-to show me around Namimori?" she said looking down

"Huh? Oh yeah he did! What about it?" I asked

"M-my mom gave me 2 tickets to Namimori's a-amusement park… a-and since mom can't come…a-and since I don't know w-where it is… c-can you come with me instead?" she then held out 2 tickets and push them to my chest while looking down

"Is that all? Sure! Why not? Sounds fun!" I said while taking one ticket completely oblivious that it was almost like a DATE!

She then looks up with a big smile on her face "Really? T-thank you so much!" and she immediately ran in the classroom looking cheerful.

I was a bit confused, but then again, she might be excited on going to the amusement park _'I wonder if it's her first time going to one.'_ I thought.

I entered the classroom only to bump on Yamamoto.

"Y-Yamamoto!"

"Hey Tsuna, I want to talk you to you for awhile." He said with grin.

My heart leaped at hearing this _'Does he finally know how I feel?'_

But of course… all expectations can go down hill…

* * *

-Rooftop-

The clouds were gray and it looked like it was about to rain. I looked at Yamamoto. His back was facing me.

"Uhmm… Yamamoto?"

"I know…" I couldn't see his expression since he still has his back turned.

"Huh?" I felt my face heat up _'D-does he mean…' _ "I-I see…t-then I hope you…" _can reconsider my feelings…_

"…understand?" Yamamoto said

"H-Huh?" I look up, he still wasn't facing me but his hands were clenched.

"Yes, I understand that you and Mariko are now going out…" was it me or was his voice was shaking?

"What?" my voice was soft, my heart was suddenly shattered _'Up until now, it was still about her…'_ my eyes sting…man I'm such a crybaby… but… I'm pretty sure anyone in my situation would have cried by now, right?

"I'm so glad for both of you…-"

"YOU'RE WRONG!" the skies rumbled, I looked down and I watch my tears drop to the floor, I let out a shaky breath _'Even though it's always about her, even though he hurts me… I can't let him feel sad and gloomy…' _I look up at him.

"We're not going out… I'm just going to show her around Namimori and hang out with her at the amusement park…" I look up, he still has his back turn but I knew he felt relieved, his shoulders weren't tense anymore and his hands weren't clanched anymore as well.

More tears came streaming down, I was sad, but I was glad that I made him happy even though it wasn't really about me that made him happy.

"R-really?" he asked.

Small raindrops started to pour.

"Y-yeah." I tried wiping off the tears but it wouldn't stop flowing "I-if you want to…" _keep your voice strong Tsuna!_ I hope he doesn't turn around "…you could come with us… the more the merrier, right?" _Keep it together!_ "Or maybe you want to replace me instead? After all, it's more fun being with you than with Dame-Tsuna…"

"Tsuna I…"

_He's going to turn around!_

I couldn't move…

"R-really, I could replace you?"

I was stunned at those words… I could feel the tears and the rain mix together on my face… and right now he was looking at me stunned as well…

I could feel a force smile come to my face while I said softly "Of course you can…"

…_baka…_


	4. Accident

**uchihafan32****:**yes, yes he did… and here's the new chappie then!

**Shadow Kitsune67**: yeah maybe he should… anyway enjoy!

**ilYamaTsuna7227li: **Oh don't kill him yet O_O, I'll loose one of the main charcters! Haha, anyway hope you enjoy this story!

* * *

**Chapter 4!**

(line)

_Tsuna's POV_

I stare outside the window by my bedroom. Wondering about something.

"Tsu-kun!" I heard my mom calling for me downstairs "There's a cute girl waiting for you by the door. Is she your girlfriend?"

I felt my face burn from embarrassment "Kaa-san!" I whined and immediately went downstairs, as soon as I saw her I immediately said "Stop saying embarrassing things!"

"Gomen, gomen…" she immediately said in a sing-song voice

"Finally found yourself a decent Mafia wife, dame-Tsuna?" Reborn who was sitting by the dinner table smirked

"NO! And besides-"

"You like someone else?" Reborn immediately cuts in

"Ehh? Honto? Reborn-chan! Tell me who it is!" kaa-san said looking excited

I felt my face go red "W-what I was going to say was I don't want to become a Mafia boss! I'm leaving!" and with that I dash out, the last thing I heard was my mom giggling!

* * *

"S-sorry to keep you waiting!" I immediately said as I saw Mariko.

"I-it's fine!" she said a bit surprise to see me

"Shall we go then?" I said giving her a bright smile

"H-hai!" is it me or is her face going red?

* * *

There was a long awkward silence… then I finally decided to speak.

"You look great today Mariko-san, your clothes suits you." I said trying to make the conversation sound not-awkward (sweat). She was wearing a white mini-jacket with a pink undershirt that had a ribbon on its neckline as a design, partnered with a plain red miniskirt and a pair of white boots reaching inches below her knees. Her hair was also let down, making her look, different and quite pretty.

She immediately went scarlet at this comment "A-arigatou!" she bowed

I sweat-dropped "You really don't need to be that polite."

"S-sumimasen" She bowed again

I sweat-dropped _'She's too nervous.'_

"Anyway, do you want us to look around Namimori for awhile or just go straight ahead to the amusement park?" I asked

"L-let's look around for awhile!" She said with a very bright smile

'_No wonder why Yamamoto likes her.' _I returned her smile with a nod and spoke "Ok then, why don't we get some ice cream at the park!"

"T-That sounds great!" she said looking enthusiastic.

* * *

"So what flavor do you want?" I asked while reaching out for my wallet

"L-let me pay for the ice cream!" she suddenly said

I chuckled "No, no, it's fine… I should be the one paying, after all, I'm the guy here."

She then nodded and spoke "Strawberry, i-if you don't mind."

I smiled "Not at all. Let's see, I would like, chocolate please!"

"You like chocolate Tsuna-san?" she asks while looking curiously at me

I nodded "Yap!"

"Here you go!" a familiar voice suddenly said, then I look up and saw Reborn!

"R-Reborn!" I cried _'What is he doing here? And why is he the ice cream man!'_ the said arcobaleno was wearing an ice cream costume with a black mustache on his face.

"Y-you know him, Tsuna-san?" she asked looking back and forth at me and at Reborn.

"Nope, I just happen to be a passing by ice cream man." Reborn said, I sweat-dropped.

"No I don't know him, come on let's go." I grab our ice cream from Reborn and gave him the money and immediately grab Mariko-san and left.

* * *

'_Why do I feel like Reborn is planning something?' _ I thought dreadfully

"A-ano, Tsuna-san… your ice cream is melting." She said pointing at it

"E-eh!" I immediately tried licking the melting ice cream.

Mariko starts laughing while I sighed. Sooner or later Mariko-san started looking pretty confident and less nervous around me as we engage ourselves in some conversations involving with pretty random topics.

"Tsuna-san…" she suddenly said with a small voice

"Hai?" I look at her

"D-did you and Takeshi-san fought?"

"E-eh?" _'I completely forgot about him.'_ "N-no… well kinda but… we're friends again." I immediately said. _'Yeah, friends…'_

_Flashback…_

I could feel a force smile come to my face while I said softly "Of course you can…"

I then dug my hand in my pocket and took out a ticket "H-here, I'll just tell Mariko-san that you'll-"

"Gomen, Tsuna!" I was suddenly enveloped by a hug. I felt myself heat up, even though it was cold because the rain soaked us to the bone.

"Y-Ya-Yamamo-"

"I didn't consider your feelings…"

"W-well I-I-I-…" _this time, did he really?_

"…for her."

"Huh?"

"You also want to be with her, right? I guess I have been hanging out with her a lot lately, so I guess, I won't mind." Yamamoto said grinning at me as he let go "I hope you forgive me…" he said sheepishly

"I-I-I… I forgive you…" I immediately said with a sigh of disappointment

_End of Flashback…_

"..na-san… Tsuna-san!" Mariko-san's face suddenly appears

"M-mariko-san!" I said a bit surprised

"You were spacing out…"

"Oh sorry, I was thinking of something.." I said scratching my head

"Oh I see…" she said still staring at me, and immediately looked away as soon as she noticed me staring back at her.

"A-anyway, since when did you call Yamamoto by his first name?" I asked, trying not to sound jealous

"Oh well, it was sometime after I just transferred, he said he wanted to be called by his first name like you…" she said

"Oh…" I felt my heart droop _'I guess there'll never be a space in his heart for me…' _I thought in disappointment.

"Is there something wrong?" Mariko asked looking at me worriedly "You seem disappointed… I-I guess you really didn't want to come…"

"Huh? No! No of course not!" I immediately said, not wanting to offend her "I always wanted to go to Namimori's amusement park, b-but I never get the chance too!" I know I'm lying, but I couldn't find any other excuses to say.

"R-really?"

"Yeah! Come on then, let's look around some shops while we're on our way to the amusement park!"

"Hai!" she said with a smile.

* * *

_Normal POV_

Tsuna and Mariko looked around the shops and visited some cake shops. They had a little snack there and tea of course! (Can't have cakes without tea! ;D)

Tsuna starts introducing her to some parts of Namimori and so on.

_Tsuna's POV_

We then stopped by an accessory shop.

"Do you wanna go in?" I asked with a smile

Mariko blushed a bit and nods.

As soon as we stepped in the shop, Mariko started looking around in awe. I was surprise at how pretty all the accessories were, the mixture of silver, gold and gems made everything shine!

Mariko went off to stare at some necklace and bracelets while I just stared at some key chains. My eyes landed on a golden baseball bat keychain. It was pretty, and I knew Yamamoto would've wanted one. I gulped, _should I buy it?_

"I see you have a good eye for keychains, dear customer."

I immediately looked up and saw "REBORN!"

"You know that key chain is good luck for people who play baseball." Said the arcobaleno who was standing on a desk, he was wearing the uniform of the shop and a mustache.

"Stop ignoring me!"

"You can have it if you want. I won't charge it for anything, let's say it's a gift for stepping in this shop." Reborn continued

I blinked and looked back at the keychain _'A gift huh…'_ I took the chain and stared at it _'Yamamoto…'_

Reborn suddenly took it from my hand and put it in a small paper bag "Here you go. Please come again!"

"A-ah…" I took the small paper bag "A-arigatou."

"Tsuna-san!" Mariko then appeared beside me, while Reborn left.

"Ah, Mariko-san… shall we go?" I asked

She nodded and noticed me holding a small paper bag "Ah- you bought something?"

"N-no, it's nothing…" I immediately said and pocketed it.

"Oh… ok then…"

* * *

Amusement park…

Mariko looks around the rides with excitement "A-ano! I wanna ride the rollercoaster!"

I immediately paled for I was totally terrified in riding fast rides like the roller coaster! But I can't deny her…

"T-Tsuna? Is that you?" A familiar voice that made my heart skipped a bit called

I look around and saw Yamamoto "Ya-Yamamoto!" I felt heat rise on my cheeks

"Takeshi-san!" Mariko said looking surprise "What are you doing here?"

"Ahh Mariko! Well a little guy told me to come here, so I came here." He said scratching the back of his head with a grin

"Little guy?" she said looking puzzled

'_REBORN!'_ I mentally shouted _'…seriously! What was that demon tutor thinking?'_

"Anyway, I didn't know you guys were here, sorry to bother you on your date…haha…" his voice was somewhat hollow

Mariko immediately blushed and said "N-no! It's not-"

"A-ah! It's not a date!" I said trying to deny what he said

There was a moment of silence, but not completely silent, since, there were people around.

"A-anyway, Yamamoto, can you accompany Mariko-san to ride some rides?" I immediately said, ignoring the familiar ache in my heart.

"E-eh?" Mariko looks at me, puzzled

"N-nande?" he said looking at me puzzled as well

"Ah well, it's because, I'm not good with fast rides… and I don't want Mariko-san to ride them alone.. so maybe if you could…" my eyes shadowed

"Sure." He said looking happy

I forced a smile "Thanks." I look at Mariko-san and nodded at her.

And so I watch the both leave, Mariko looks back at me with a frown but I just waved while smiling. As soon as they were out of sight, I sighed.

I took out the paper bag that had the key chain and took out the keychain. I stared at it until a person suddenly bumped on me causing me to let go of the keychain, thus, dropping it.

I was about to reach it when a kid picked it up.

"Wow! It's so pretty!"

"Uhm kid that's mine, can I please have it back?" I said

The kid stuck his tongue out "No way! Finder's keepers!"

"Please! It's very important!" I said looking desperate

The kid suddenly grinned _evilly_ "You want it? Get it!"

Then he did the most cruelest thing a person could do, he threw it… really far.

I just stared at the direction where he threw the key chain with my mouth hanging open, the kid was suddenly called by her mother and then started acting like a goody-toe-shoe.

That kid was pure _evil_!

And so I had no choice but to look for it. In the huge amusement park.

I looked around the direction the kid threw the keychain but couldn't find it anywhere! People might've kicked it around or worst! Picked up and keep it for themselves! It was impossible that any person would bother giving it to the lost and found office of the amusement park, cause you hardly find any person as honest as that!

I felt my eyes get teary, it was the only thing that could make Yamamoto probably notice me or my feelings!

A cat suddenly passed by and it was carrying something on its mouth. I then realized it was the key chain!

"Hey!" ok. That was one of the most stupidest things I did, cause first, I was calling to a _cat_, and second it ran away in surprise!

"W-wait!" I immediately ran after it.

* * *

I soon realize I left the amusement park and was in a crowd less part of the town. I saw the cat crossing the road and immediately went after it, ignoring the traffic light.

I grabbed the cat and…the cat scratched me, but it dropped the key chain and left I immediately took the keychain and sighed in relief _'Well, at least it wasn't damaged.'_

All of a sudden, I heard a honking of a car.

_BEEP! BEEP!_

I felt my eyes widen in horror and then…

_*screech*_

_THUD!_

Everything went black.


End file.
